Forever With Me, I Am Alone
by Italia Feliciana Vargas
Summary: War has messed with the history of humankind for as long as history goes back. Families broken, countries divided over what? Kids from the Allied Forces and The Axis Powers strive to find out why . Will they find the answer or be casualties of war? Friendships and family will be tested as the answer lies in plain sight, two souls find the answer only to regret their decision.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was dark and grey with the clouds blocking the sunlight, making the occupants of the normally sunny city droop in depression. The happy skies were gone as the gunshots had begun to fire, when those who believed in their religion were persecuted. Citizens and soldiers alike went into hiding as the German forces entered the city, houses burned to the ground as men, women, and children alike wept with no mercy from their murderers as the final shot ended them. A small family of three hid in the small brake behind their modest little cottage as the Grandfather heard them rummage through their things, looting all the valuables they had for generations.

The eldest's church robes were wet with mud and water as his God in Heaven cried for them, in his arms were his two sleeping grandchildren. They were twins, a boy and a girl. Their faces red as the coldness from the rain seeped into the fabric hiding them from view. The two children, both barely seven, clung to the grandfather as they slept soundly. The Roman Catholic robes that the priest had worn the day before this terrible nightmare was wrapped around the twins.

A desperate effort to keep them warm was in vain.

The small militia that the town had to keep them safe from the Axis had been captured or killed as the devoted soldiers from Nazi Germany marched on. The Grandfather began to walk as quietly as he could from the house he raised the twins in for years was lit aflame. He wandered through the oak trees, not at all minding that the branches scraped at his face because the two children had occupied his arms. A golden cross was dangling as he began to run, hoping that he was far away from his village.

Unmercifully, the rain began to pour even harder than before as lighting had woken the children from their sleep. The sleek brown had from his grandson was weighed down with water as the curl resting above his forehead was unaffected from the constant splatting of the rain. His granddaughters curly chocolate hair was exactly like her brother's, wet except for her curl above her left ear.

" Nonno?", the priest's warm honey eyes landed on the girl as he ' shhed' her quietly, his eyes filled with fear and love. Both of the children were now very scared, for they had never seen what had happened.

Their grandfather hoped they never will, the family kept moving as they began to grow tired. Nevertheless their grandfather kept going even after night had fallen around them. His feet had grown cold as ice as his arms were as heavy as lead, his eyes drooping as he stumbled onto a dirt road leading to who knows where. Resting on a tree out of sight of the road he held his grandchildren closer to him as the rain poured on and on. He finally surrendered to sleep as a car pulled up on the road, and they family's life changed for the better.

A man with blonde hair and green eyes spotted the priest from his jeep as he tried to hurry back to his home in the Swiss Alps, a baby in a basket was safely swaddled in a pink blanket as she slept on. The name on her blanket read ' Lili Z.' in beautiful cursive. Getting out of the jeep quickly the man had opened the door on the backseat, the plastic covers on the jeep kept Lili dry as her brother went to get the priest.

As the blonde got closer he saw a pair of amber eyes look up at him as he got closer to them, the tag on his green military uniform read V. Zwingli as he watched the child's eyes closed in sleepiness. Picking up the two children carefully from the priest as not to awake any of them he put the boy and girl in back before getting a blanket from under Lili to warm the kids. Hurrying back to the the man he hoisted his cold body onto his back and carried him to the jeep, in the distance he saw flashes of light from another vehicle.

He pushed the man off his back and onto the worn leather seats before strapping the man into the jeep before closing the door and running to his own seat at the driver's side. Putting the car in drive he pulled onto the road before having to be pulled over by a German car, his green eyes flashed in fear as a man with long blonde hair came out and began to approach him. His Nazi arm band haunted him as he got closer and closer to Zwingli. The cruel blue eyes that reminded him of the men who took his mother away from this earth.

" Wohin gehst du zu diesem Zeitpunkt in der Nacht? Wussten Sie, dass eine Ausgangssperre über die Region von Italien platziert wurde? Ich möchte Ihren Ausweis sehen zu beweisen, Sie sind nicht verbündet," The demands of the man sent chills down his body as he eyed the man before pulling out his ID. As the German read it Zwingli saw the name tag underneath all the decorated awards he had received ' Elrich Beilschmidt'.

" Go," he said to the Swiss man and he handed the ID back to him, Zwingli's eyes held anger for the man as he began to drive away toward his home in the Swiss Alps with the people he had found resting in his backseat. Lili's eyes fluttered open as she gurgled for her brother's attention, and for the first time that night he smiled happily as the rain came pouring down in torrents.

* * *

Blue eyes were startled with fright as a boy around ten years old woke from his plush bed in Italy. His slicked back blonde hair was disheveled from sleep, the lightning was replaced by a loud boom from downstairs in his grandfather's large mansion. In the next room he heard loud snoring that suggested his brother was a sleep, footsteps had pounded up the stairs until it reached his brother's room. The soft creak of the door had sent reassurance to the young boy as he had known then it wasn't someone from the rebellion or the Allies.

Soon his door too had cracked open to show his waterlogged Grandfather to come into the room, his sapphire eyes snapped to the young boy sitting upright in his bed. " Ludwig? What are you doing up mein junge?", Elrich's deep voice resonated through the room to Ludwig's small ears. Jumping up from his bed he ran to his grandfather, his small body hugged his legs tightly. The ten-year old had not a care to let him go, sighing Elrich picked him up and began to walk him back to bed.

" Tell me what is wrong Ludwig," even though Elrich was not a man who talked much he was more outspoken with what was left of his family. " I was afraid," came his only answer but that didn't help him understand what the problem was.

" That doesn't tell me anything. Now tell what the problem is before I go to bed," he threat was big to the small German who barely had any time to spend with the older man. " I- I thought th-the Allied p-people were h-here. A-and that t-they took you and b-bruder away like th-they did Vati and M-Mutti." To be completely honest Elrich had not expected his grandson to remember his parent's deaths. Since he was only two at the time, but as a toddler Ludwig had always been wary of things and some people.

He had remembered Monika and Fredrich's death, he had never expected the Allied Forces to venture deep into Nazi territory. He had missed Hanover but the Americans and Chinese had stormed in when they had shipped some of their forces to Rome and they hit home. Half of the residence and military forces will killed in battle and his daughter and son-in-law had been some of the military occupants KIA'd. It hurt to watch them be lowered into the ground after they lost, but all the time he had for them was a fast and easy burial. Elrich had kept his promise to keep Gilbert and Ludwig safe so he moved to the outskirts of Verona with the two.

At the time Ludwig was two and Gilbert eight, he was forty-nine and now the old age was getting to him at fifty-seven.

" It will never happen again, now go back to bed. I will be here for the morning but that's it."

Nodding to his grandfather he went to bed, his small body hidden under the covers before Elrich had left the room. He closed the door behind him softly as soon he was sure Ludwig was asleep. He began to think as he went to his room about what could have been about his family, his only child married with three kids. When the Allies attacked they didn't only take his daughter and her husband , they took Ludwig's brother Heinrich. Ludwig had never really known Heinrich since they were polar opposites, Heinrich loved to be outside while Ludwig loved to be inside.

It just so happened that Heinrich was outside they day they attacked, Elrich refused to think on about what might have been and went to shower. He will have his revenge on the people who killed his family, and he just so happened to know their names.

Amy Lee Jones and Alistair Kirkland.

* * *

Wohin gehst du zu diesem Zeitpunkt in der Nacht? Wussten Sie, dass eine Ausgangssperre über die Region von Italien platziert wurde? Ich möchte Ihren Ausweis sehen zu beweisen, Sie sind nicht verbündet. - Where are you going at this time of night? Did you know that a curfew was placed on the region of Italy? I want to see your ID to prove you are not allied.

mein Junge - my boy

* * *

Heinrich - Holy Roman Empire

Ludwig - Germany

Elrich - Germania

Gilbert- Prussia

Amy Lee Jones - Native America or America's mother

Alistair - Scotland

Priest - Roman Empire

Twins - Italy and Romano

V. Zwingli - Switzerland

Lili - Liechtenstein

In case some of you didn't know who they were.

* * *

I hope you all like it, it was a spur of the moment idea so here we go.

Ciao~!

-Miharu


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya! It's me again, I have been trying to be a good writer and update my stories but I haven't found the time lately. So I'm going to update this story first before Love Me Italy.

I don't own Hetalia

* * *

The Spanish sun beat down relentlessly on a young boys back who looked to be only nine years old picked the tomatoes on his father's vast land. He personally loved the hard work that he put into the tomatoes made his family proud of the young boy as he worked hard and honestly. " Antonio! Come inside son! Please can we just work something out-", the boy's young green eyes looked up in worry as the basket filled with his mother's tomatoes fell to the ground.

" Mama?", was that his mother calling for him again? Did she want him to help her with the dishes again because he loved to help his mama! Her lap was getting smaller and smaller everyday seeing as she held a new baby inside her tummy. Antonio couldn't understand why she couldn't just ask the stork to hold it for her instead of keeping it in her tummy.

Rushing to the expansive patio near the mansion Antonio pushed the door open, the ripest tomato was held carefully between his teeth as his hands reached up to turn the handle. " What is it Mama? DO you need help with th-", his question was cut off as he saw his Mama laying in a growing puddle of what looked like tomato juice.

" Hey Mama! Did you fall down? Let me get Papa okay?," dropping the tomato at the door he ran upstairs to his father's study. His tiny feet ran as fast as possible but the German flag outside was making its way slowly up the pole, where his father had always put the _Rojigualda_ everyday without fail, stopped him in his tracks as he made his way up the marble staircase.

Antonio's dirt smeared face froze in horror, his dirty tan shirt and ragged brown shorts made him look like one of the servants his father had hired. " No," he said before running full speed to his father's office, the mahogany doors seemed like an eternity away before he slammed into them. His small body flung the door open with ease since it was cracked open a little anyway.

Two German soldiers stood in front of the wealthy man's desk as his father looked to his only child in surprise before the horror spread across his face full force. " Antonio, go to your room now and let me talk to these two gentleman. I'll be down in a bit son," his father, Ray, said to the Spanish child.

" Papa! Its Mama though! She's just laying in tomato juice Papa! Come on, we have to help her," the young boy tried to reason with him as the tears flowed freely now. The emerald green eyes shone with tears as they made little paths down his dirty face, his father now mimicking him as well.

" Hijos de puta! Prometiste que es que había cumplido con el requisito de dinero todos los meses, entonces no estarías aquí! He pagado por adelantado de un mes para evitar que esto suceda! Tuvimos unos putos pendejos deal!",he yelled at the two men who looked unaffected.

Their black uniforms and red arm band burned their images into his mind as they watched him with curiosity. " Is this your real son? Not some bastard from a whore or whatever?", the younger soldier asked Ray, who had his jaw clenched tightly. In the desk was a gun he could use on the two without regret but his son was in the room. Not wanting to make Antonio scared anymore than he already was he kept his head as cool as he could.

" Si, now you have outstayed your welcome. I would appreciate it if you have left before more pain and grief is caused," Ray tried to say in a respectful way to them before they took something else that he loved dearly away from him. " We will leave you alone for good, if and only if we keep the boy."

" No," was their only reply before Antonio ran to Ray's side when the first shot was fired in the house and the younger's head was blown a new hole. Hiding behind his big and regal chair he pushed Antonio behind the largest part of the chair. On the mantle of the granite fireplace was a battleaxe that had been passed down through his family for decades upon decades. One of his pirate ancestors, his namesake, had used to gain the starting fortune for the Carriedo family.

The descendants after him had found ways to expand it before the land was big enough to be called a large producer of tomatoes for eastern Spain. It proudly hung on the wall as Ray fired shots at the soldiers that now began to fill the rather large office. The speechless boy had been frozen as more bodies and blood splattered the perfect wood flooring.

Ray fired shot after shot in hopes that the numbers would dwindle for him to get Antonio out safely, his right chest had been pierced by a lead bullet before said man fell in slow motion in Antonio's eyes to the ground. His mind made up the young boy took the gun from his father's hand, the older man's brown eyes flashed in surprise before Antonio peered over the edge of the chair.

The soldiers still hid but some had ventured out more cautiously before the child took aim. The shot had fueled a gauge in him when the first blonde fell to the ground before a brunette followed his comrade. His normally happy green eyes gained a new color today as the last one fell to the ground dead, the hard brown edges had sprung to life as they all died. As the light hit his green eyes the brown edges looked a near red as the gun fell from his hands.

" Antonio, p-please c-come here s-son," his father managed to cough out as he was near the kiss of death. Crawling to his dad he picked up a hand that was barely warm. " P-Please get t-the will in m-my desk and b-bring it to the m-an on the envelope. K-Keep smiling for me an-and those you love m-mi h-ijo. I l-ove y-you."

As the ever obedient son, he looked for the will and grabbed the battleaxe from the wall with difficulty due to his height before packing all the clothes and food that he could carry. He had suddenly understood the horrible reality that hit his family, with full force. The world was not as his mother had made it out to be.

He began his long trek to Paris where a Jeanne Bonnefoy lived with his wife Gabrellia and son Francis. The money in his dirty pockets jingled hauntingly as he realized it was his father's money. The German flag flowed in the wind as a victory over the young boy, as the connection was made in his head.

That wasn't tomato juice, no all the red he had seen that morning was **blood.**

* * *

Lili gurgled at her brother as he reached over to the other side over the jeep as she pushed the bottle away from her mouth. He knew it was obvious she wanted to meet the new people in the jeep as well as crawl on the plush carpet in her room.

" We will be there soon Lili, calm down a bit and drink up because we need to cross the borders in the next hour without any type of disruption. Then we will be home where you can eat some pudding as a reward for being good. But, since we have guests with us now you have to share because sharing is caring and it is also fair to the other two in the back. Maybe you can become the girl's friend...," in the backseat of the jeep the priest of began to wake up slowly.

In the middle of the little of the speech he had let out a small chuckle that was accompanied by a sneeze, alerting the young man in front of him slightly as he broke the one-sided conversation with the tiny baby.

" Are you feeling well Sir? You are damn lucky I came by when I did, the Nazis nearly got to the place you hid. You know looking for the usual Jews, trying to get as much money as possible to continue to supply their rotten armies. But they know as well as anyone that the war is officially over by this time tomorrow I believe. Yet they still try and cause havoc and rally their troops.

Its quite a mockery to be honest, they still try against a small hope to win even though their leader killed himself."

The news had sunk into the priest's head as his mind began to reel in discomfort, " What is your name son~?" His perfect Italian accent had influenced the English he learned as a child, it was a median of understanding between the blonde and the brunette.

" Vash, sir. Vash Zwingli, this is my sister Lili. We managed to escape Rome after our mother died from giving birth to her. I told her to stay in Switzerland, but her cousin was Jewish and lived in Rome. So she naturally left to support him, and well you know the rest," he finished and quieted for the priest.

The Italian man looked down in respect for the young man's mother," I know how you feel Vash. I'm Leonardo Vargas, just call me Leo. These two are Angelina and Lovino, my grandchildren." Vash smiled at the small family as the road before him began to get steep, the military jeep was headed into the Swiss territory as he drove on.

" Nonno!", cried out little Angelina as she reached out for the elder who smiled happily at the girl. " Sit still," he said to her," it is safer for you to be seated on the seat instead of on my lap."

Lili laughed as her brother smiled as he kept his eyes on the road, the bottle once again fell from her mouth. Angelina twisted in the robes that Leonardo had wrapped her and Lovino in trying her damn hardest to leave the cold material.

" But its cold Nonno! Please!", she cried out and in the process waking her brother up. His amber eyes glared up at his younger sibling before he pulled her back in the damp mass of cloth. " Sleep!", he shouted at her before looking at the sky. It was past dawn in Europe, and according to him they should still be sleeping until Leonardo woke them up from their slumber. Vash had been trying for hours to make Lili fall asleep without him having to stop, she wanted something he couldn't give this time around and instead vied for his attention.

" We will stop in Switzerland so you can have a good look at them Lili! Now go to sleep, or no pudding for you when we get home," he told the young baby as she began to fuss quietly.

The one thing he valued about his little sister was that she was not loud at all. Which was a God send in his opinion, for he never was good with crying babies.

" Nonno! Fai Angelina torna a dormire! Sono stanco, e non so dove stiamo andando."

Leonardo's booming laughter filled the occupants of the jeep with joy and they all smiled, except for Lili who was cranky about not seeing the new people. They were gonna be alright for now, or at least for now it was. The war had already affected the two children in the backseat, and many more along with them.

* * *

Amy Lee Jones walked next to her comrades in the parade that her hometown of Richmond had set up for the troops coming home. Many men looked down on her still as she walked with medals plastered all over her uniform, the sharp look coming from friends and males alike made her madder then Hell. Just because she wasn't wearing a fucking dress and taking care of her little son didn't mean she couldn't done pants and walk equally with men.

Did they not know all that she had sacrificed for them?

She was going to see her son who was in school at the moment, but Amy Lee had to wait until the parade was done and that was in a few short minutes. The American woman was so happy to be home, both she and her husband had survived the long drawn out war.

Richard was in the lines near the front, marching without his wife as he had become accustomed to during long days of battle. The two had been there for each other while others had fell to destruction of war around them. Even though he was brought through the ranks till he was a highly respected general, he depended on his wife most of the time for her advice.

The two of them had missed their little Alfred very much, but he had grown in the six years they were gone, and he probably didn't remember them. Their little Alfie was three years old when they had left, and now according to his aunt Elizabeth he was nine an a half.

He was waiting anxiously for their return, and they were waiting for the speech Richard had made to be done. His rich chocolate voice rung through the crowd, leaving many to wonder what had happened to the little boy running around with red paint splattered on his brown head with dirt and mud smeared on his clothes from so many years ago.

" We all have fought, but no one left my side once during any battle. My wife, my squadron, not even my son's letters to myself had left from my side. At every trench Amy was next to me watching over my shoulder while I reloaded. This war had been won, but at what cost had it been waged?

Over six million had died from the Jewish population alone, and men and women alike went to fight for their right to live. Everyone had helped in the war while not putting direct effort. Children went to school so they could be educated for their lives down the road to contribute to our country and possibly army. Women took places in factories to weld the planes we used to defend the war front. Men had fought valiantly to fend for those who couldn't.

The question still lingers of course. How far are you willing to go for someone you love? I answered it six years ago with Amy! We went to a certain death for Alfred, and emerged victorious for him! He was our fuel to fight, just as we were the hope for the war to end!

All I have left to say is: I'm not going home to rest first. Amy and myself are going to see Alfred for the first time in six years. Have a good day everybody!", Richard yelled o the crowd as he finished his speech before taking off to find Amy Lee.

Spotting the blonde beauty getting lemonade at a lemonade stand he grabbed her arm before pulling her excitedly towards Alfred's school.

" Hold on Richard I have to pay her," Amy giggled as he puffed in slight annoyance. Handing a drink to the brunette the two began walking towards their son's school. " Let's go get Alfie and get him a nice hamburger on the way home. Maybe a milkshake or two like the old days huh, Richie?"

" Yeah, let's do. I didn't like the military food that much."

The went down one path hand in hand, the war was over. But the storm was coming over the horizon as they walked on oblivious as to what their futures held.

* * *

Hijos de puta! Prometiste que es que había cumplido con el requisito de dinero todos los meses, entonces no estarías aquí! He pagado por adelantado de un mes para evitar que esto suceda! Tuvimos unos putos pendejos deal! - Bastards! You promised that is I had met the money requirement every month then you wouldn't be here! I paid in a month's advance to avoid this from happening! We had a fucking deal assholes!

Nonno! Fai Angelina torna a dormire! Sono stanco, e non so dove stiamo andando. - Grandpa! Make Angelina go back to sleep! I'm tired, and I don't know where we are going.

* * *

Okay so this week is Thanksgiving so I am not posting any chapters for any story after Wednesday. If you live in America then happy Thanksgiving if not then happy other nation day, curtsy of myself.

Ciao~!

-Miharu


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys so I have a general Idea on where to head with this story so here I go! Just to let you know this story is not correct historically.

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Combat boots crunched along the gravel as the legs carrying the owner of the boots walked on towards his home. The foul smell of a cigar wafted in the air as he walked on down the small path into a forest. His navy uniform held medals that shone proudly in the sunlight of northern Scotland where he lived with his adopted brother. His brilliant red hair shone happily, clean for the first time in a long time since water on the base he was stationed at in Hanover had a limited supply of water.

His green eyes finally spotted his rather large house in the distance where he knew without a doubt that his little brother was. Speeding, the man was soon running to the door with his duffel bag filled with goodies from Germany for the young lad. The giant mahogany doors to the large home were pushed open with such force it scared the two occupants in the house.

" Oi! Brother! I'm home lassie!", he yelled into the room before a blonde bullet had raced towards him at break neck speeds. " Alistair! You're back!", he cried out happily before launching himself onto his brother. " Hey Arthur! How 'ave you been doin' lassie?", the soldier asked as his brother began to tell him everything that he could in one breathe.

" ... and Misses Free even taught me how to cook but she still refuses to let me for some reason! Also I have made friends with cousin Oliver while you were gone. His cupcakes are always better than mine though. Don't forget-", he was cut off by his brother's deep laughter.

" I only asked ya how you been brother, not the whole damned story! Now I got some treats for ya 'ere, all tha way from Germany," Alistair said plucking the Brit off his uniform and onto the marble floor as said child pouted at being interrupted. Grabbing his duffel bag from the ground he opened it revealing all the treats and toys from Hanover.

Multiple chocolates found way onto the couch as he unloaded the bag, as well as the occasional toy soldier or horse. " That's 'bout it, not much but its tha thought tha counts."

The Scotsman was smiling happily at his younger brother as he watched him beginning to play with the soldiers and horses. " Thank you Alistair! Carwyn visited the other day and left some money in case you stayed longer than you were supposed to, and he said if you came back or called to tell you ' When the whole fuck are you gonna come back to the Queen's land'. "

" Brother! What 'ave I told you 'bout repeatin' Carwyn?"

" Not to Alistair," he said with his head down. " C'mon Arthur let's get ya somethin' ta eat lad. If ya good enough I'll make somethin' outta Mama's cookbook," he said before getting up and heading toward the kitchen. Misses Free watched the brothers from her spot on the couch across where they sat.

It had been years since her Mistress died leaving her eldest son, who lived with his father in Scotland at the time, to take care of his little brothers Carwyn, Arthur, and Aiden along with his adoptive Irish twin sisters Ava and Anna.

His adoptive Welsh brother Carwyn was only three years younger than him, while Arthur was eighteen years younger than him. While his adoptive Irish sibling Aiden was at least ten years younger when Ava and Anna were only three. He had a lot on his plate for a twenty-six year old, but he could handle it.

Their mother had died after adopting Ava and Anna, the young woman had been distraught after Alistair's birth when his father divorced her and took her son away. Then the depression set in when she was in a car crash and been told she could no longer have children, so to take away some of the pain of being alone she adopted children from all over the United Kingdom.

He couldn't fault her for being lonely though. What his fucking father did to his fragile mother was cruel as fuck. So when Alistair had received a letter stating that he was saddled with five sibling and over thousands almost a million pounds as well as three different estates across the UK his father was overjoyed. The red haired sire thought he as well was entitled to this paradise his son was given, but he could care less about the siblings Alistair had just acquired.

Alistair had been sent oversees to France, then Italy, and finally Germany before coming home to see the brother he had met on many occasions and come to love. The next thing to do was freeze the bank account he knew for sure his deadbeat father was using, so that he could stop spending his mother's money. That self loving bastard did not send any money like Alistair demanded he do for him to his brothers and sisters the entire two years. Everyday and night he thanked the God above that Carwyn stayed to support his family while the fucker was living it up in paradise.

" After this brother I 'ave ta go ta London and get the money you and your brothers and sisters need. Got it? Tha means Missus Free is gonna watch o'er you for the meantime."

" Okay, just be safe big brother."

" You got it lad, now let's get ya somethin' ta eat."

The two had pulled out multiple ingredients after Arthur had found his Mama's cookbook. He smiled a bittersweet one as the book smelled so much like her, sometimes he really missed his mother. " Ya wanna 'ave a full breakfast brother, or a wee one?", he asked as he shrugged off his uniform and pulled on Misses Free's pink apron much to his dismay.

" Missus Free! Gotta use yer apron today!", he yelled to the woman in the living room of the house. He heard a quiet 'yes' before looking to Arthur who was flipping through page after page of the book. " This one!", he exclaimed happily as he looked up to Alistair, a huge smile on his face as he pointed toward the book.

" Ahh, its been a long time since I 'ad a nice Scottish breakfast. Al'ight, go get the tomatoes and tha mushrooms. I'll start on the puddin," and for the next hour the two cooked a giant meal. Complete with twelve fried eggs, huge slabs of ham, multiple ropes of sausage links, nearly a loaf of bread toasted, over twenty pieces of puddings both white and black, a titanic bowl of beans, and to finish it a plate loaded with grilled tomato slices and mushrooms.

The two tried to make some scones and Alistair had reluctantly given Arthur the responsibility of making them but the boy had nearly burnt them to a crisp in the oven. Hell Alistair thought he made charcoal, the damn things looked like black baseballs when the blonde pulled them out of the oven.

" Go set up the dining room while Missus Free and I bring out tha food al'ight," he ordered the happy Brit before he began to gather the plates on forks necessary to eat with. The tall Scot suddenly got an uneasy feeling in his gut, one that he had in Hanover. Alistair knew that something bad was going to happen, but he didn't know when and where it was going to be. " C'mon Alistair! We cannot eat until your are here with us to begin prayer!", Arthur yelled from the dining room.

Pushing the feeling away as best as he could he went to the room, choosing to forget it for his sibling's sake.

* * *

The harsh Spanish sun beat down unmercifully onto the Earth as a small figure lay prone in a ditch on the side of the road. A large weapon strapped to the child's back along with two backpacks on each side of him. Antonio had nearly reached the Spanish-French border in two days, as that in itself was a miracle seeing as his family lived in Southern Spain.

The poor boy was severely dehydrated as he lay in the trench. It was as cool as it could be in the sweltering heat, his stomach rumbled in hunger as his throat begged for water. Antonio looked up from the side of the road to see cars pass by, without a second glance at him. Their cool cars taunted him as they drove by laughing at his misfortune.

His mother sheltered him from the cruel world for so long he never realized how bad the war had been. And as he walked through multiple towns Antonio was called names he never heard of.

" Bastard child! Get away!"

" Son of a whore!"

" Damned demon!"

" Monster..."

All of the hateful names for no reason, but deep down he knew it was because he was dressed as a beggar and he had a weapon strapped to his back. He knew it was also because he had no mother and father with him. It hurt him to know that he was scorned for a reason that was out of his control.

" Mère! Père! Regardez là-bas!", Antonio heard but he didn't care. He needed to get something to drink and quick, but his limbs wouldn't listen to him as his vision began to blacken. " Qu'est-ce que Francis? Vous savez, il est impoli de crier quand nous sommes ici," he heard a soft voice say as his vision got darker and darker.

" Mon dieu! Est-ce que Antonio? Jeanne le sortir de là! Oh Dieu s'il vous plaît être bien!", Gabrellia yelled as a car came to a stop. A woman with long wavy blonde hair came out with a protruding stomach along with a man with short blonde hair.

" Shit! I don't see Ray though, Francis get the bags from him and I'll get the axe. Gabbie stay in the car, I don't want you stressing yourself," he told the family as he jumped into the ditch with Francis behind him. As the French boy grabbed the bags an envelope fell out from it, his father's name was written perfectly. The only thing that made him freeze was the red that stained the paper.

" Father... look," he said unsure of the red on the letter. The elder looked to the letter and saw the huge blot of blood that lay innocently on the page. " Take the things to the car, and come back to get him."

" But Father..."

Giving his son a stern look he told him," Do as I say Francis." Jeanne watched as his dragged the heavy bags to the car. The Frenchman was floored, here he was with his wife and child, the family had planned a surprise visit for Ray's birthday. Looking to the letter in his hands he opened it with a sigh, mentally preparing himself for what lay in the envelope.

**If you are reading this Jeanne then I regret to say that I am no longer on God's Earth. I made this when the War had begun, I even anticipated the fact that both Rosie and I have died together. So this is our last order to be carried out for Antonio and any children we have in the future.**

**Our child/children is to be placed in families to this order:**

**My beloved friend Jeanne and his wife**

**Leonardo Romulus Vargas ( Bless him and his deceased children)**

**Nikolai Braginsky ( An old war friend from the first World War)**

**Abel Kishter and his younger sister Bella Kishter **

**and**

**Roderich Edelstein and his daughter Elizabeta**** Héderváry( adopted when mother died in birth/ named with mother's maiden name)**

**The family company is to be placed in Jeanne's hands until Antonio comes of age, and when he comes of age he will be informed of his connection to the Italian Mafia by Leonardo's son and daughter-in-law along with Rosie's small connection to the Mafia. Under no circumstances is he or any of our children to be put in a orphanage. If Antonio is our only child then he is to inherit all money and businesses as well as his right to be the Head of the Carriedo Family for the Spanish branch of the Mafia.**

**Signed by Ray Antonio Carriedo and Rosalinda Emma Carriedo ( nee Vargas)**

**Witnessed by Carwyn Kirkland lawyer from The United Kingdom**

Antonio was hoisted onto Francis's back as his father sat on the ground, the dirt and grass staining his impeccable white pants.

" This can't be happening," he muttered under his breath as he staggered to his feet. Jeanne looked to the car, where Gabbie sat watching over Francis and Antonio in the back. Grabbing the axe from the ground, he climbed the small ditch up to the road before putting the axe in the trunk of the car before heading to the driver seat. All the while he held the will firmly.

" Here," he said giving the will to Gabrellia," Read over it. We're going back to Paris."

" Why Father?"

" Because Francis, as much as your mother and I tried to hide it from you, the world is a cruel place. And it is unfortunate that Antonio was shown how it was cruel instead of being told like you are now," he told the young boy.

Jeanne turned the car around before heading back to France, the memory of the his best friend in his prime and happiness. It was only yesterday it seemed that the two had emerged victorious from World War One.

* * *

A teenager stood in the murky water of his family's rice field as he overlooked the celebration from his hometown for the heroes that came home from battle. His long brown hair swayed in the wind as he continued to pick the rice from the plants he depended on for income. He had sent his younger brother into town along with his sister for the celebration, but had stayed behind to work.

Every now and then he cursed his father for leaving his mother with only a small plot of land to live off of. The bastard had saddled her with three kids before leaving to live the lifestyle his father did before him.

One of riches.

His poor mother had been bedridden for months, unable to take care of her children, so he had taken her place in the fields. He was a loyal son, a good one, but he often saw his mother watching him work in the fields many a days.

" Yao! Come here son!", he heard his mother yell from the fields behind their small little hut. " Coming mother!", Yao yelled back.

His mother used to be a proud young woman with riches, but when she and his father divorced he had taken all of her money. Leaving her pregnant with triplets and all alone in a town far away from the city she grew up in.

Yao carefully set down the giant basket he used to gather all the rice in before walking out of the field with extreme caution. Its not like he wanted to step on the plants that gave his family food. Coming up to a hurriedly made patio, that he made so his mother didn't have to step on hard rocks whenever she came outside, Yao pushed aside a tattered mat from the doorway before walking to the bedroom where they all slept.

" Yes mother?", he asked her quietly as he knelt by her bedside. She only smiled before reaching under her small pillow for a little bag that jingled when she moved it. " Yao, I want you go to the town and have fun for a change," she said before coughing into her worn sleeve.

" But mother! That's the money we use to buy from the market, please keep it! I do-"

" You will go and do as I said!", she yelled at him to get the point across, " I want you to have fun like Mei and Song do. you are the same age as they are but you act old and wise. Please do as I say Yao."

" Yes mother," Yao said before reluctantly taking the bag from her.

" Now go have fun Yao."

It was a shame that he never made it to the small village where his brother and sister were, instead when he walked out the door and got onto the road to the town. He was knocked unconscious by a tall teen.

" I want to keep this sunflower to myself~! Is that okay father?"

" Go ahead Ivan, we must leave for Mother Russia soon anyway."

Wang Yao never got to have fun like his mother told him to. He may not have known it but he was going to be destined for greatness along with Ivan.

An important secret lay hidden in the future they could not see.

* * *

Mère! Père! Regardez là-bas! - Mother! Father! Look over there!

Qu'est-ce que Francis? Vous savez, il est impoli de crier quand nous sommes ici. - What is it Francis? You know it is impolite to yell when we are right here.

Mon dieu! Est-ce que Antonio? Jeanne le sortir de là! Oh Dieu s'il vous plaît être bien! - My god! Is that Antonio? Jeanne get him out of there! Oh God please be alright!

* * *

Yao - China

Mei - Taiwan

Song - Hong Kong ( I don't know if he has an official name so this is the one I will use in the story)

Oliver - 2p England

Carwyn - Wales

Aiden - Northern Ireland

Ava and Anna - Ireland

Nikolai - General Winter a.k.a Ivan's dad

Ivan - Russia

Abel Kishter - the Netherlands

Bella Kishter - Belgium

Roderich - Austria

Elizabeta - Hungary

* * *

I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukkah, or whatever their religious background holiday is! I will be updating infrequently so bare with me here! Please leave a review or just read read it because it makes me smile when I see all the views on my stories~!

Ciao~

-Miharu


	4. Chapter 4

I hope everyone had a fantastic New Years! I know I did, so what a better way to celebrate the New Year with a new chapter.

*Edit, I couldn't upload earlier because something was up with my laptop. I'm sorry!

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

The beautiful valleys and mountains of Switzerland reigned supreme as the Italian family stared in awe at the sight, both Lili and Vash smiled at the sight of the gaping trio. A giant mansion stared at them from the top of one of the mountains while the Swiss man stepped out of his jeep to open the gate.

" Angelina! Guardate il castello! Il nonno non si vedono troppo?! Lui è il re del castello!", Lovino yelled as Lili gurgled in agreement.

" It's not a castle little one, its my home," Vash told him as he wrenched the iron gates open, and a cobblestone driveway lead up to the mansion. Sunlight fell in between the leaves of the many giant oak trees on the property giving the place a sense of prosperity.

" When we go inside I'll show you the rooms you guys can stay in, but like others I helped, you have to help provide for yourself as well as the two," he told Leonardo as he climbed back into the jeep. The priest nodded, perfectly happy with the conditions while Lovino looked on surprised.

" What do you mean 'others?' ", he asked.

Vash drove up the driveway as he spoke quietly, almost as if he was talking to himself, " The Jews and the homosexuals. I gave them a place to stay and provided food, and they worked in the city to pay me back for the majority of six years."

Angelina and Lovino weren't exactly old enough to know much about the War, but they knew it was made against people for who they were. Their Nonno told them so, and he doesn't lie.

" Do you have any pasta~?", Angelina asked innocently, causing her brother to scowl and her grandfather boom out a loud laugh. " Angelina! Maybe he has tomatoes instead! Not everything is about pasta!" he yelled, but the younger twin was unfazed.

" But why not?"

Lovino didn't answer her because he honestly didn't know the answer to her question, and instead opted to look at the beautiful property as it rolled by. His sister pouted at his refusal to answer her and huddled next to her Nonno as he smiled at her.

She played with his golden cross as the mansion got closer and closer in their sight, people were gathered on the large front porch just taking in all the peace. Many of them wore simple clothes, ones that common people like their old village had, while some were donned in immaculate clothing she had never seen before.

" Guys! Vash is like back from Italy! And so is Lili, I can like make some new clothes for her in a posh pink! Like, am I right Toris?", a young boy with blonde hair yelled to the occupants of the house. More specifically a young teen next to him with light brown hair.

" I heard you Feliks, so please don't yell in my ear."

Both of them worn humble clothing of simple colors while an adult sat in a porch swing with a young girl wearing a modest green dress with an apron. The group on the porch watched as Vash parked the jeep before grabbing Lili out of the passenger seat. Beckoning Leonardo to get out with Angelina and Lovino he walked to the porch where the young girl took Lili away from him and inside the house.

" Vash! Es war eine lange Zeit, die Sie geplant wurden gestern zurück zu kommen. Was hat so lange gedauert?", asked the man from the porch swing. His short brown hair was combed to perfection all except for a single strand that curled dramatically up like both of the twin's. His outfit looked perfectly tailored and must have cost a fortune, the long blue coat draped over his white pants elegantly. Black boots hid his feet from the world and they were made from the best material Leonardo has seen.

" Ich nahm ein paar Leute aus Italien, einige Truppen dort unten war die Nachricht, dass der Krieg vorbei war, bis vor zwei Tagen nicht bekommen. Also haben wir High-tailed hier nach vielen Kontrollpunkte, die ein schwacher Versuch, ihre Macht über den Widerstand dort zu halten."

" So who are they?"

Leonardo looked at the man with calculating eyes before they widened dramatically, " You mean you don't remember me Roderich! I am the one who baptized you at your parents' wishes. I feel betrayed~!"

He fake whined before latching onto Angelina, hugging her closely as fake tears fell down his face rapidly. " Not you Leonardo! I'm talking about the children," he said exasperated already at the aging priest.

" Oh~! This is my little Angelina and the macho Lovino!", he yelled making them sound more interesting than they lead on to be. Lovino's little chest puffed out proudly when his Nonno called him macho, while Angelina clutched her grandfather's leg. Her long hair now dried waved in the wind along with the plain white dress she wore. Leonardo's robes had been taken off the two during the ride to Switzerland because they were wet.

" Piacere di conoscerti signor," she said from behind her Nonno.

He stooped down to her height and held out a hand to her, " Call me , or just Roderich. Nice to meet you Angelina." After shaking her hand he then turned to Lovino and offered him his hand, " It's nice to meet you Lovino," before the young boy then shook the man's hand.

Vash looked on as his brother talked to the elder man he had picked up in Italy, was it a coincidence that he happened to pick up a man his brother knew from out of the blue? He was suspicious but let it slide slightly before turning to Toris and Feliks.

" Did you two behave while I was gone?"

" Like yeah!", Feliks sputtered, appalled that Vash would think otherwise. He raised a thin eyebrow in question as his hand itched towards the gun holster on the right thigh. " Okay, maybe I punched a kid. Like only a little though cause that is like uncool to do," he said trying to convince him that he was in the right. Vash only gripped the gun as he questioned the Polish boy.

" Fine, I like kicked his ass. But! He tried to steal the clothes that Elizabeta and I like made by hand okay!", he confessed as Vash let go of the gun and smiled. " That's what I wanted to hear. How about you Toris? Behaving?"

" Of course . Here's the money I owe you from last month," he said while digging through his pockets to get a wad Swiss Francs to the elder. He nudged Feliks and he too gave a wad of banknotes to him, " Thank you for giving these too me because I need to send Elizabeta and Bella to go shopping."

He looked to the newest additions to his house in silence as they mingled with each other, the pain in his chest that his mother left was slowly closing up.

As all wounds do, with a little time.

* * *

How come he had never seen it before?

Ludwig stood in front of the roaring fireplace as he stared up at the photo of his family. He was nestled in his mother's arms while his father stood next to her. An identical looking child sat in his arms as Gilbert stood between the two, his silver hair shone brilliantly. His ever stoic grandfather behind all them, a smile adorned his face.

But Ludwig was looking at the child in his father's arms.

It was uncanny on their resemblance and young Ludwig couldn't help but feel cheated out of something as he looked at the frame. " Kesese! Ludwig where are you, my unawesome brother?!", he heard his albino brother yell from another room.

The young blonde gulped before looking for a place to hide, in all honesty he wasn't allowed in his grandfather's study. Yet he found himself drawn to the room on some days. Ludwig quickly ran to his grandfather's desk and hid under it just in time as the door slammed open.

" Ludwig, you in here? Time for dinner, the awesome me made wurst today!", Gilbert yelled as he looked around the room. " Come on bruder! This is not awesome!", he said.

" Fine! Come get dinner when you want! Grandpa will be back 23:00*!", he yelled before stomping downstairs to the kitchen. Ludwig looked up from behind the desk cautiously before heading out, his bright sapphire orbs looked to the old family photo before he left.

His slicked back hair gleamed in the moonlight as all of Europe was enveloped in the Moon's gentle caress. The floorboards of the old house creaked under his weight as Ludwig tip-toed to his room before Gilbert check for him there.

His feet padded on the hardwood floor as he crept to his room, it as getting quiet. How was that in itself possible? Gilbert always made some kind of noise, and the lack of it made the young German nervous.

" Bruder?!", Ludwig yelled hoping to elicit a response from the elder ' Prussian' as he loved to be called. Instead he was met with the unbearable silence that vertebrated through the house. A clock on the wall struck as another full hour had passed in the world.

_22:00_

" Gilbert! This is not funny! You need to become mature!", he yelled. Yet there was no response.

Throwing his head back and straightening his shoulders he walked downstairs with his head held high, there was no way in Hell his brother could scare him. " Bruder, when Grandfather gets home your going to get it this time!"

Alas, it was the same.

Not a damned response.

Opening the kitchen door with his hand Ludwig popped his head in to see a pan of sausages burning on the stove. The kitchen window was open, most likely too air out the smell of burning meat, yet Gilbert wasn't in here. He ran to the stove and turned off the gas before climbing onto the counters and looked out the window. The dogs weren't on their chain and multiple chairs and the outdoor table had been knocked over.

Did he take that long to leave his grandfather's office?

There were no signs of the albino teen at all, all except the silver dog tags that shinned dimly in the moonlight. He had not seen the ruby red eyes staring at him sorrowfully from a bush out a ways from the house. Gilbert had to get away from all the expectations and pressure that his grandfather was putting on him.

" I'm sorry bruder," he said before walking away into the night. A bag was slung over his shoulder, filled with money and clothes. Aster, Berlitz, and Blackie walked faithfully behind their master as the pained screams of Ludwig strengthened his resolve.

It was too late to turn back.

His next stop was Switzerland to see his old friend Elizabeta, then he was off to Paris. Ready to start his Bad Friend Duo again, but was unaware that it would soon be a trio other than a duo.

* * *

Untied shoelaces were flying in the wind that a young boy made as he ran forward to the two people he had always been told about. Was it really them?

He had only been shown pictures and was told tales about his parents, and Alfred was excited to see them and actually remember them this time around. Cerulean orbs looked up to the two taller people as he came to a stop in front of them.

Tentatively he spoke," Mommy? Daddy?", and he watched as the woman burst into tears while the man opened his arms for a hug. Alfred jumped into their arms as the small family were once gain together for the first time since the war had started. His blonde hair tickled his mother's nose as he buried himself deeper into their embrace.

" Mommy missed you Alfred, we're not leaving you ever again," Amy told him as tears fell down her face. Richard nodded as to assure him that they weren't lying. " Daddy and I want to get you out of school early so we can treat you to a nice burger and fries. Does that sound good honey?", she asked and he happily nodded.

Alfred was content with finally meeting the parents he had been deprived of for so long.

" I don't care! I just wanna hug you guys! And maybe get the new comic book from the stand,' he said. Richard laughed at the young boy's want, he couldn't help it.

" Wanna be a hero like your old man huh?"

" Yeah! I'll be a like POW, and the villain will be like OWWW! And then a roundhouse kick to the jaw!", he cried out ecstatically as he tried, to the amusement of his parents, to reenacted a scene from a comic book.

" He gets that from his Daddy obviously," Amy Lee said with a mock sneer at Richard. " What did I do this time?", he wailed. Not knowing she was only playing around with him he began sulking near a tree. Whimpering unintelligent words under his breath.

" Mommy, doesn't he know your playing?"

" I don't know sweetie."

Alfred dashed forward to the tree his father was under and sat on his haunches. " You know she was playing right?" He flashed a secretive smile at his son before saying, " Of course I do, but she teases people far too much and this is like a taste of revenge."

" Well come on! You guys promised a burger!", he yelled before tugging him in the direction of the school office so they could take him out of school.

Black clouds loomed in the distance as the family of three walked into the building hand-in-hand.

* * *

Angelina! Guardate il castello! Il nonno non si vedono troppo?! Lui è il re del castello! - Angelina! Look at the castle! Grandpa do you see it too?! He's the king of the castle!

Vash! Es war eine lange Zeit, die Sie geplant wurden gestern zurück zu kommen. Was hat so lange gedauert? - Vash! It has been a long time, you were scheduled to come back yesterday. What took so long?

Ich nahm ein paar Leute aus Italien, einige Truppen dort unten war die Nachricht, dass der Krieg vorbei war, bis vor zwei Tagen nicht bekommen. Also haben wir High-tailed hier nach vielen Kontrollpunkte, die ein schwacher Versuch, ihre Macht über den Widerstand dort zu halten. - I picked up some people from Italy, some troops down there hadn't gotten the message that the war was over till two days ago. So we high-tailed it here after many check points, which is a weak attempt to keep their hold over the Resistance over there.

Piacere di conoscerti signor. - Nice to meet you Mister.

1:00 to 23:59 is the clock everyone in the world uses except for America. So I'm sorry if I am wrong.

* * *

I hope you all had a happy New Years and uhh a nice Monday because Mondays usually suck ass. I'll update every week or so, at least I hope I will.

Ciao~!

-Miharu


End file.
